bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Calls: Team Killing
The arena of the Kanmuri Taikai was now filled with spectators, Reikon Kyuuban, Hollows, Arrancar and all sorts of others. Team Killing walked to the ring to respect their opponents, one of the basic good manners. On their side, there was a blue haired man who looked fairly tired, a guy with a froggy hat that looked excited and another guy who looked as if he was a statue. "What am I supposed to say? Here is Team Killing against Team Aquamarine.. Yay?" Gorrion said, feeling stupid. "Anyway, this match would be one versus one, the winning side with 2 wins. In the case of a draw, they would send out each of their substitutes. In the event that they don't have one. A person from that team has to battle again." Van walked foward with his teammates. He was smiling as he winked toward Anna and Jitsuzai who were watching from the stands cheering for them. "Hey guys. You three ready?" Atsuya sighed as he looked around "Whew! This is a bit unnerving who knows what's gonna happen." He looked over at Van "But really Aquamarine? Was that the best you could come up with?" Van smirked "Yea. I didn't like something such as team awesome." Van recieved a small nudge as his brother walked up. "Let's begin shall we?" Gorrion said, "Please send your first fighters out." Persia backed away quickly, not wanting to be the first one fighting. Malocchio wanted to fight so badly that he didn't move from the spot. Meanwhile, Hitsuke in the audience was reading the program guide. "Looks like our match wouldn't start soon enough. We can stay and watch this battle." Shiro stepped up. "Heh. Are you prepared for a good lesson on the LAW?" he stretched his muscles before looking back at Van and Atsuya "Take some pointers." he chuckled as he dumped a bag filled with sand, rocks, glass, tree branches, obsidian and steel pipes spreading them throughout the area. "I'm ready" Malocchio laughed, "Yo. Malocchio is the name, fighting is the game." he smiled. Meanwhile, Persia and Zeliel were sitting on the bench outside the ring to watch the match. Persia didn't need to watch this match so he bought two drinks, one for himself and the other for Zeliel. First Round "Game huh? Looks like I get to have a bit of fun after all." Shiro drew his two swords and charged in toward Malocchio. Malocchio smiled as he blocked that attack using his sword. "What's your name, LAW?" "My name is of no importance. I'll let you know what it is if you manage to keep me entertained." Shiro grinned as he used his second sword to swing from below where their first blades clashed. "I'll just call you Law then." Malocchio said as he smiled, laughing at the name inside his heart. He slashed diagonally and dropped his sword. Out of nowhere, he regained it at a meter away from Shiro and went for a stab. Shiro was wounded on his side as he grabbed Malocchio's blade. "Was that it? That barely counts as a scratch. I show you some real power" Shiro began spinning like a top with his blades flying towards Malocchio. Malocchio stood there and took Shiro's attacks head on. He didn't get hurt except for a scratch under his eyes. "Yeah! I've always wanted a scratch there!" Malocchio fired multiple Cero at Shiro from all directions. Shiro was still spinning as he began to deflect the Ceros away before one knocked him off balance. "Heh. That sort of tickled." Shiro laughed as he spat out some blood. "Heh. Fine then." He moved his blades from side to side in a wave like motion "Bybass All Limits, Banbutsu!" A fog appeared in the area as Shiro released his shikai. "Hope you're ready for this." Malocchio smiled, "Since you have given me the privilege of seeing your Shikai, if you are able to make my clothes tear even a little bit, I'll show you my Ressureccion." he said as he fired more Cero, adding 10 Reybola inside it, making it look darker to mask its real color. "Simple enough." Shiro slashed the granite tiles below him causing them to come to life and form a tortoise."Defend me." The animal crumbled to pieces from blocking the attacks then reformed back behind Malocchio firing off a beam with the same amount of force as his attack at point blank range. Malocchio smiled as he noticed his shoe getting a bit torn. "So... this completes the deal. Ressureccion, Diablo Lente!" he said as his wings and his lens started to grow. He charged a fully blown Cero and it destroyed the tortoise. The tortiose reconstructed itself and fired a blast of similar force toward Malocchio. Shiro smiled "Looks like you two will be busy for awile. Someone isn't too bright."